Aunt Amelia's Gift
by whitetiger91
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life; a day she'd dreamed of for years. And yet... something was missing.


**_This story was written for The Houses Competition, Year 5, Round 5. _**

**_House/team: Gryffindor_**

**_Class subject: Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

**_Story category: Drabble_**

**_Prompt: 2. [Object] Antique ring_**

**_Word count: 996 words (Google docs)_**

**_Beta: Verity Grahams, White Eyebrow_**

**_Extra: Every second scene's a flashback. Headcanon: Susan married Ernie (close in books) and lived with her father and sometimes Aunt; I see Amelia being the 'cool aunt' despite her Ministry job. _**

**_Feeling defeated so I hope people like this; the alternate was Tonks/Ted father-daughter promise (also published)._**

* * *

**Aunt Amelia's Gift**

_**It should've been the happiest day of her life.**_

Susan sighed as she stared into the mirror. The smooth glass reflected exactly what she'd hoped to see on such a special day: her golden locks, which had been pulled into an elegant chignon, glistened in the sunlight filtering through the tent, her lips were painted in the perfect shade of cherry-red lipstick, and the simple white dress she'd chosen perfectly accentuated her curves. She looked prettier than she'd ever thought she could, and yet...

She tugged on the veil trailing from her bun, dissatisfied with the way it fell.

* * *

_**Twenty years earlier...**_

"Why thank you, I do make a pretty bride," the eight-year-old said, giggling.

Of course, there was no one actually standing before her, but it didn't matter. With rosy cheeks, Susan twirled around the room, stirring up dust from the attic's floorboards. She held the hem of the lacy white tablecloth 'dress' so that it didn't trip her over. It swished about her ankles, her mother's too-big wedding shoes slipping off her feet.

"So that's where you are."

The blonde froze at the sound of her aunt's voice. Although her mother had left when Susan was very young, her father didn't like her messing around with her belongings.

Gulping, she turned around, expecting her aunt to reprimand her. To her surprise, a small smile graced the brunette's lips.

"Here, you're wearing the veil wrong," she said, walking over to her. "It goes like this."

Her aunt bent down and, with a few tugs on the material, adjusted the doily so that it sat perfectly on Susan's head.

Hitching up the tablecloth, the blonde darted over to the mirror. As she peered into its dusty surface, she saw that she truly looked like a bride. She grinned at her aunt, glad she'd been caught after all.

"Thanks, Auntie Amelia."

* * *

Susan turned from the mirror and looked at her bridesmaid, wondering if Hannah would fix her veil for her. However, she shook her head.

No, there was only one person who could truly help her get ready, but she wasn't there.

With another sigh, she looked down at the gold ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, featuring a brilliantly-cut diamond; it must've cost Ernie a fortune. As she twisted it around, her stomach churned with guilt. Here she was, lamenting about things she couldn't change when her fiancé had done everything he could to ensure the day was special for her.

* * *

_**…**_

"I think we should add just a little lippie… Don't tell your father…" Susan held still as her aunt swiped her favourite red lipstick over her lips. "Now, press your lips together like this: _Muah_."

"_Muah_."

"My goodness! Is that my Susie, all grown up?"

Susan turned to see her father watching them, and blushed.

"Go on, give us a twirl," he said.

She giggled as he held his hand out to her, but her aunt gently nudged him away. "Hold on a minute, she's not quite ready."

She took off the gold band on her finger and placed it on her palm. Susan looked at it, marvelling at the intricate pattern carved on the inside.

"This was your grandmother's ring, passed onto her by her mother, and so on. It's been in the Bones family for generations. Although it's not worth much, it's my most valued possession—except for you, of course." Her aunt pinched her cheek, causing her to giggle again. "One day, I hope to see you wearing it."

* * *

"Don't ruin your makeup!"

Susan blinked, not having realised tears had welled up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, dropping her hand from her ring.

"It's just the mascara," she said, plastering a smile on her face.

Hannah nodded. "Good, because I think it's time to start."

Taking a deep breath, Susan followed her out of the tent. Her eyes widened as she looked around at the decorations; Ernie had really outdone himself. White petals carpeted the aisle and lilies twisted up over the archway at the front; it looked exactly as she'd hoped it would.

Her father was waiting for her. "You look beautiful," he said, leading her down the aisle.

* * *

_**...**_

"You look beautiful," her father said, slipping the antique ring on her finger.

Just like her mother's shoes, the ring was too big for Susan. She went to take it off, scared she would lose it down the floorboard's cracks, but her aunt shook her head.

"It makes me happy seeing it on you," she said.

Susan grinned at her.

"Shall we dance?" her father asked.

She giggled and took his hand. Standing on his feet, she allowed him to waltz them around the room as her aunt laughed.

She couldn't wait for her real wedding day; she knew it would be just as perfect.

* * *

"Everything's going to be alright," her father whispered as they reached Ernie. "Save me a dance."

Susan looked at him, confused as to how he could possibly know what she was feeling. He walked over to the front row of seats. With a pang, she noticed that Ernie had reserved a place for Amelia, even though she never could sit there.

"You look gorgeous." Ernie took her hand.

She smiled, reminding herself that it was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. The celebrant cleared his throat, and soon, her thoughts became lost in the ceremony.

It wasn't long before Ernie slid a gold band on her finger.

She gasped, immediately recognising the antique's intricate pattern. It fit perfectly on her finger, and she glanced up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"How did you know?"

Ernie looked over at her father, who winked at them. Although the tears now trickled down her cheeks, Susan beamed at them both, lightly brushing her finger over the ring. Although her chair was still unoccupied, it felt like Amelia was present.

_**Now, it truly was the happiest day of her life.**_


End file.
